The Guy
"We aren't afraid to fight you! You come to us and we'll show you the power of Earth!" - The Guy, condemning his long time enemy, Charade The Guy (real name is unknown) was a major protagonist in the SP Universe. He was one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, and was also the archenemy of the evil Charade. He has existed millions of years, and is one of the protectors of the light force in the universe. The Guy has taken on many forms over his existence, but his last form was a human in a business suit with a white mask. It was rumored that the mask he wore was made out of pure light, concentrated into the shape of a human face. As it was his mission to keep the universe safe from any darkness, he has started multiple hero teams across the universe. He even played a major role in the foundation of the Smartiest Persons. After serving the light for millions of years, the Guy was a witness to Charade's return and the creation of the Dark Galaxy. The Guy helped the heroes of the universe defend the universe, but unfortunately was slain by his archenemy in the process. His legacy was honored by all those who sought justice, and hero teams continued to fight off evil in his honor. Story Origins Not much is known about the Guy's origins. He was born millions of years ago, and somehow, became burdened with the responsibility of protecting the universe from darkness. The Dark Rivalry During his early years as protecter of the universe, The Guy came across the immortal darkness called Charade. Charade was going across the universe, taking over systems with his evil conquest. The Guy noticed this and attacked Charade's armies. The Guy battled Charade for a a whole year. After they destroyed a huge area about the size of the solar system, the Guy was weary and could not keep fighting. Begrudgingly, the Guy fled, but swore to have a rematch against Charade in which one of them would die. Paolo Kidnapped In the modern age, SP was roaming through the streets of New York looking for the store Nintendo World (rumored to have a portal to the Nintendo Universe). When Paolo bumped into a man with a mask. The man quickly whipped out The Gun and shot Paolo 50 times launching him into a nearby building. Everyone cleared the area and police arrived onto the scene only for the man to be gone, along with Paolo. Vincent and Logan went to search for Paolo, while Greg looked for ladies at Starbucks. Vincent and Logan eventually ran into a group of ninjas and they attacked and beat Vincent and Logan into a mere inch of their life within seconds then teleported away. Greg then found them in an alley later and had to give them potions so they could heal. After, Logan, Vincent, and Greg came along an abandoned mansion in a woodland close by New York (they forgot about their mission). I am The Guy They got inside to see Paolo tied up, dangling from the ceiling, about to be dropped into a dark portal which was the underworld. Greg was the first to launch into action and went Kellen Rage. The ninjas from before appeared and they attacked Greg. Greg pounded a few of them with his fists, but was slammed into the ground, then put into a choke hold by one. Vincent and Logan went into their knight forms and used the Sword Tornado sucking them all in then exploding the tornado, launching them all back. The man from before came into the room, Vincent quickly turned around and tried to swing at him with his fist, only for it to be blocked by his index finger. He then kicked Vincent in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Logan proceeded to create 100 hair clones (his maximum) and they all launched themselves at the man. The man was hit in the jaw a few times by Logan then uppercut into the air by a clone, the got swung around and thrown back onto the ground by another clone. Then all the other clones dogpiled him, then blew up.The man got up nearly unscathed. Logan was then tackled by the ninjas and knocked out. Paolo was about to be dropped into the Underworld only for the portal to close. Vincent got up confused as to why he closed it. The man revealed himself as The Guy. He also healed everyone and cut Paolo down . He says he was testing their power as heroes and wanted to see if they were really that strong. He was also surprised by how well they did against him and his disciples. The Guy asked them to aid him in his battle to end the evil in this world, and that a huge threat was going to arise soon, and he would need their help. To which they agreed. Death During the reign of Charade's Dark Galaxy, The Guy finally had a rematch with Charade. It was so catastrophic that it raged across the galaxy, and finally ended with the death of the Guy. Relationships Friends: * Paolo Martinez * Vincent Bush * Logan Hall * Gregory II Fields * Diego Lamas * Diego Guerra * Mr. Rolwing * Dillon Scott * Prince Raven * King Richard V Enemies: * Charade * Sohcahtoa * Gabi Tam * Gio Guerra Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters